


Puppy Dog's Tale

by pornell_fangirl



Category: NCIS
Genre: BDSM, Kink, M/M, Pet Play, major kink, puppy!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pornell_fangirl/pseuds/pornell_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs and Tony's puppy can't wait to welcome one of his masters home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Dog's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> FAIR WARNING. THIS IS KINK WITH A CAPITAL K. DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT!!!
> 
> Still own nothing :-(

The second Tony stepped through the door, he was nearly knocked flat on his back. Chuckling to himself he reached down and patted the soft brown hair on his puppy's head. Going down on one knee, he gently stroked down his head and across his back.

"Aw. Did you miss me, boy? Have you been good for Master Jethro while I've been gone?"

Tony had spent the last three days at a joint agency anti-terrorism conference which had been as boring as hell. He was unbelievably relieved to get back to his little family.

At the mention of Master Jethro, the puppy scurried off to the kitchen and nudged the other man's leg repeatedly until he got the message and followed him into the hallway.

Upon spying Tony, hanging up his jacket and slipping his shoes into the rack by the doorway, a huge grin spread across Jethro's face.

"Hey, baby. Welcome home. We've missed you."

Wrapping Tony into an embrace, he also reached down and ruffled the puppy's head.

"Haven't we, boy?"

Nuzzling into the two men's legs, the puppy wagged his tail in glee. The house always felt a little cold to him when one of his masters was gone.

Jethro pushed Tony onto the couch.

"Here you go, baby. You sit here and give our little puppy a proper hello while I go grab you a beer."

Grasping the older man's hand, Tony pulled him down into a long sweet kiss, pouring into it all the contentment that he was home, where he belonged.

Jethro pulled back with a short burst of laughter as their puppy began whining and trying to rush between their bodies.

"Here you go, boy," he said, patting Tony's lap. "he's all yours now!"

Jumping up onto Tony's knee, the puppy enthusiastically began licking at the brunette's face and neck until Tony grabbed him by the scruff and pushed his tongue into the open, wet mouth.

The puppy whined as he settled into the warm lap of his younger master. Not that the elder hadn't taken extra great care of him, but he'd missed Master Tony badly. Just the same as he missed Master Jethro every time he went away.

Returning to the living room, Jethro looked on appreciatively as his partner was welcomed home. Their puppy was all long limbs, gleaming hair and bright eyes. He could feel his jeans getting tighter as he watched.

Placing the beer on the coffee table, he ran one hand through Tony's hair and placed the other on the puppy's foreleg.

"C'mon, boy," he ordered gruffly. "Let's take Master Tony upstairs and show him properly how much we've missed him."

Jumping down from the couch, the puppy bounded over to the stairs where he stood patiently for his Masters to follow him, wagging his tail excitedly and in the two men's opinions, very arousingly.

His two Masters followed him as he bounded up the stairs to the master bedroom, getting there just in time to see the puppy vibrating in excitement and waiting on all fours by the bed for one of the two men to chain his collar to the hook hanging from the wall.

The puppy wasn't surprised when it was Master Jethro that took out his special chain and clipped him in securely. It had been Master Tony who had been away and this simple action made it clear that it would be the younger of his Masters that he would be attending to.

Patiently, he sat watching as Master Jethro slowly undressed Master Tony, only whining a little in excitement as his beautiful hard cock was revealed. Sitting Tony down onto the edge of the bed, Jethro finally motioned for the puppy to come over.

Where Master Tony had been placed made the puppy have to stretch slightly, his chain fully extended to reach the bone he'd been dying to get into his mouth. This made the puppy's collar pull a little against his throat, adding to his eagerness.

Tony groaned deep in his throat as Jethro came and sat behind him, his lips and teeth sliding against his neck as his nimble fingers reached around and played none too gently with his distended nipples.

The puppy's wet, eager tongue was laving at his cock and balls, his teeth bared in excitement, adding that extra thrill both Tony and Jethro had come to enjoy in his training.

Tony had been away too long and the double attack on his over eager body was pushing him closer to the edge. What felt like only moments later, he felt the heat pooling around his spine, settling in his stomach and building his climax.

Grabbing the puppy by his scruff with one hand, he used the other to finish himself off, shooting line after line of his pearly cum straight into the puppy's eager, waiting face.

Collapsing back, his lips were captured by Jethro in a bruising, demanding kiss. Parting for air, Jethro looked over Tony's shoulder into the puppy's wide golden eyes.

"Was our puppy good for you, Tony? Does he get his treat?"

Tony nodded breathlessly.

"He was a very good boy." he smiled down at the puppy.

Standing up, Jethro walked behind the puppy and grabbed his rump. Using one hand he reached around and started playing with the puppy's very hard, jutting cock. With the other, he unzipped his slacks, not bothering to take them off.

Still pulling roughly on the puppy's leaking erection, he yanked out the butt plug and in one smooth motion, he entered him as deeply as he could go.

The puppy threw his head back and howled into the room at the expected yet still surprising feeling of fullness.

Jethro wasted no time with niceties, he simply yanked on the puppy's cock and fucked him with all the strength he had. In no time at all, he felt the puppy's tight asshole clench around his cock and his hand filled with warm cum. Placing his hand in front of the puppy's face, he moaned in ecstasy as a warm tongue lapped it clean.

The sight of his well trained puppy and his sated lover spawled out before them gave him the final push over the edge and he filled the puppy to the brim with his own climax.

Tony reached down and unhooked the chain from the puppy's collar as Jethro quickly shucked his clothes and lay himself down beside him on the bed. Hearing the puppy whine, he patted the bed softly and grinned to himself as the still over excited pup jumped up between them.

As the three on the bed settled down into a soft slumber, the puppy buried his head in Tony's neck as Jethro's arm slipped protectively around him.

Yes, Jimmy thought. Having these two men as his Masters was the best thing that had ever happened in the young pup's life.


End file.
